The invention refers to a valve, comprising a feed area provided in flow direction of the medium in front of a globe valve, wherein the globe valve can be closed by a loose closing element provided in the feed area, wherein an activating rod movable by a rod drive angles the closing element against the flow direction of the medium with reference to the valve seat of the globe valve. Valves of this type are employed in particular as pressure control valves, for example in the hydraulic circuit of an automatic transmission. In the valve an activation rod moveable by a rod drive is provided acting on the loose closing element. For example, a solenoid is employed as rod drive. The solenoid or the rod drive, for example, is activated for operating the closing element for releasing the flow of the medium through the globe valve. Usually, in the switched off or decreased state of the rod drive or the solenoid, respectively, the closing element is pressed on the valve seat of the globe valve by the flow pressure of the medium, and thus seals the globe valve. Usually, a globe valve is characterized by a valve seat delimiting or forming for example, a through bore hole or gate, and the closing element seats on the valve seat. Generally these valves are often configured (without restricting the following invention thereto) such that in a first step the loose closing element is provided, and, in a second step, located in flow direction behind it, an additional closing cone is provided that is able, for example, to close and open a reflux space with linked reflux.
With valves of this kind it has been noticed that the medium flow flowing in flow direction first has to circulate around the closing element arranged in front of the valve seat of the globe valve, in order to then flow through the rather narrow through opening between the valve seat and closing element closeable by the closing element. It has been noticed that the laminar flow actually preferred breaks down in the valve and is replaced by a turbulent flow. This turbulent flow, however, increases the flow resistance, resulting in larger dimensioned pumps for the medium flow to ensure the same valve throughput. At the same time, this is only possible with higher energy input, which is a disadvantage in particular in energy-critical applications.